


Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down) - Artwork

by SarahBrumbles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down), M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBrumbles/pseuds/SarahBrumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of pencil drawings I did for spitandvinegar's amazing fic Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down).<br/>If you haven't read it, you should:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785/chapters/11716436<br/>It's heartbreaking and hilarious and is a wonderful alternative take on Bucky's recovery and mindset after CAtWS (ignores Civil War).  Be warned:  Much swearing, drug use, violence, and gay sex abound.  And it's fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 




	2. A Shave and A Strawberry Milkshake Go A Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly less sad-hobo-Jesus version of Bucky picks the Goddamn Kids up from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for spitandvinegar's amazing fic Ain't No Grave here: [archiveofourown.org/works/5094…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785/chapters/11716436)


	3. Thug Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time I watch Harry Potter now, I think of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves feedback. So give a little love to me and spitandvinegar, and I swear I love you longtime right back. I'm sure she will, too. 
> 
> I love taking random prompts, so feel free to make requests! If you'd like to see more of my work, pop over here: http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/


	4. Better Than Boot Removal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bert-face. With bonus jazz hands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from spitandvinegar's beautiful, hilarious, heartbreaking, romantic, violent Stucky fic: [archiveofourown.org/works/5094…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785/chapters/11716436)


	5. Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because no matter how much Bucky recovers, he'll always be a little creepy. And that's just the way I like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from spitandvinegar's wonderful, funny, disturbing, fluffy, ptsd-riddled stucky fic: [archiveofourown.org/works/5094…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785/chapters/11716436)


	6. He's Really Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives the best hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGS!  from spitandvinegar's awesome amazing wonderful ridiculous stucky fic: [archiveofourown.org/works/5094…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785/chapters/11716436)


	7. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just our boys, hanging out and idly doing what makes them happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for spitandvinegar, whom I worship :P


	8. Equally Lazy Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another version of spitandvinegar's request for Bucky doing something questionable while wearing a gangsta rap shirt.  Just checkin his guns here.


	9. Monkey Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picture Steve gave to sam, along with the wise owl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love, gimme some lovin', and give some to spitandvinegar as well! xox
> 
> you can check out more of my work at http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback sustains me, and I'm always open to requests! Thanks for checking out my work, and thanks in advance for checking out the fic these were inspired by! Also, you can find these and more of my art here:  
> http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/


End file.
